renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren
Ren and Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" (a.k.a. "Ren & Stimpy's All New Adult Party Cartoon") is a 2003 adult spin off series that aired on Spike TV, and was created by John Kricfalusi. In 2002 Spike TV asked John Kricfalusi to make a adult spin off of The Ren & Stimpy Show with "Adult Themes". In 2003 the show premiered on Spike TV and TNN with the episode "Onward and Upward" and "Man's Best Friend" and "Big House Blues". The show also aired on MTV2. Plot In the show Ren and Stimpy are a bisexual couple and going off and doing random things like in the original show. Six episodes were produced. Three episodes - "Onward and Upward" , "Ren Seeks Help" , and "Fire Dogs 2" originally aired on Spike TV. But the episodes "Naked Beach Frenzy", "Altruists" and "Stimpy's Pregnant" didn't air on the network but was released on the DVD "Ren & Stimpy: The Lost Episodes". Reception and Criticism Adult Party Cartoon received negative reviews from critics. DVD Talk wrote that "the animation and character designs show that John K. and company really have a passion for animation, but the weak stories epitomize empty, heavy-handed shock value. ... All in all, only a few of these six uneven adventures show sparks of promise, while others fall victim to the same problems that arose when Games Animation took over: the balance between sick humor and controlled chaos just wasn't treated with respect. ... Even with a few bright spots," the website called it "a mostly dismal affair that will sharply divide fans of the series. It's nice to know that creators can occasionally give their twisted imaginations free reign, but these six misadventures offer sufficient proof that a little restraint can go a long way. PopMatters was more favorable, writing: "With snot as side dishes and vomit as gravy, the foulness is overwhelming, yet also clever. Kricfalusi's satire may be obvious, but he's not just making puke jokes for nausea's sake." Episodes For the list of the episodes click here. Trivia * The show was originally going to have a second season. However due to the overwhelmingly negative reviews and hate from both fans and critics, Spike TV cancelled it after three episodes leaving the remaining half of the series unaired and several others unproduced, including "Life Sucks." * Each episode used ideas originally planned for the original show that Nickelodeon dropped.. * The original voice of Stimpy (Billy West) turned the role down as he thought it was a terrible idea and disliked the first script he was sent. He predicted it would be cancelled quickly. Stimpy was then was voiced by Eric Bauza. * This is most likely the first Ren & Stimpy production to use the banana peel slip sound effect originally from Hanna-Barbera cartoons, due to the franchise being cartoony. * This show was reviewed by Mr. Enter and Jem Reviews 2 cartoon reviewing youtubers who both hated this show with Mr. Enter reviewing "Ren Seeks Help" and Jem Reviews reviewing "Stimpy's Pregnant". *In an interviewInterview: John Kricfalusi with Dorkshelf, this was said by John K in regards to APC: "This time they put it on a primetime slot and said, 'John we want adults to watch this. So put stuff in for adults.' I said, 'Well, adults are already watching the original, can’t we just keep doing it like that.' They were like, 'No, you’ve got to do something to make it more adult.' I didn’t know what to do so we put in more dirty jokes and more blatant ones. That was always kind of in the originals, but it was more of a double entendre thing. Then they didn’t air it! So we did what they told us to do and then they wouldn’t air it. Executives are crazy. 'Look, we already have the audience. I’ve done it before. Just let me do it and collect the money afterwards.' They don’t want to make money, it’s crazy." *All of the episodes, excluding "Altruists", were initially story ideas sent to Nickelodeon during the original show's run that were rejected (this also includes the scrapped episodes "Life Sucks", "The Wilderness Adventure", and "The Big Switch"). References Category:Ren and Stimpy's All-New Adult Party Cartoon Category:Series